


the one where maggie also wants a child

by damnyouhaught



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, when all is well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyouhaught/pseuds/damnyouhaught
Summary: i fixed it





	the one where maggie also wants a child

maggie and alex do get married and live a happy full life together. they get a kid three years after they got married and they both love that child. they also kiss lots of times and cuddle and caress each other and promise they are never gonna break up. 

the end.


End file.
